Satisfied
by Antares23
Summary: Jack frost a toujours été amoureux de son meilleur ami: Hiccup. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier en aime une autre et Jack essaie d'oublier cela en couchant avec plusieurs femmes. Cependant le jour ou Hiccup fait sa demande en mariage à Astrid, quelque chose se brise en Jack, peut-il continuer à vivre avec ce secret enfoui en lui?


Jack observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Simple spectateur et non acteur. Caché derrière un mur et regardant par l'embrasure de la porte il vit, Il vit son meilleur ami demander sa fiancée en mariage. Jack ne dit rien. Que pouvait-t-il dire? Ils formaient un beau couple tout les deux. Hiccup et Astrid. L'albinos soupira avant de quitter la pièce et de monter dans sa chambre.

Il partageait cette maison avec Hiccup depuis...depuis la fin du lycée en fait. Meilleurs amis depuis que Jack avait défendu Hiccup face à Hans lorsqu'ils avaient 6 ans. Colocataires depuis qu'ils avaient tout deux envisager d'aller à la même fac. Et maintenant, maintenant Hiccup finissait son Master d'Histoire tandis que Jack écrivait sa thèse sur les légendes nordiques à travers la littérature anglaise.

Le temps passe si vite. Ils vieillissent et Jack et Hiccup ne peuvent rester des enfants éternellement.

Jack s'allongea dans son lit et sortit son téléphone, défilant machinalement dans le nombre de contacts plutôt impressionnant qu'il possédait. De nombreux contacts mais aucun ami proche. Il s'arrêta sur un en particulier et appuya dessus avant de porter l'objet à son oreille:

"Raiponce. Comment vas tu? Non désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler avant. j'étais...occupé. Dis, on a passé une nuit plutôt sympa la dernière fois, ça te dirais de remettre ça? D'accord à ce soir alors."

Jack jeta son téléphone sur son lit à l'instant même où quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce:

"Avec qui étais tu au téléphone?"

Jack se rassit sur le lit avant de tendre la main:

"Personne d'important Elsa."

La jeune femme sourit avant de prendre la main de l'albinos et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'embrassant. Jack sourit dans le baiser avant de s'allonger. Laissant Elsa prendre le contrôle. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit après...ce qu'il avait vu.

Jack était allongé dans son lit, nu, avec, assoupie à côté de lui, Elsa. Il réfléchit tandis que ses doigts passèrent machinalement dans les cheveux de la blonde.

Il savait que ce n'était pas correct moralement de coucher avec toutes ces filles. Et bien il n'était pas un salaud au point de leurs faire croire des choses. Toutes savaient qu'il allait voir ailleurs et que ce n'était rien de sérieux, et toutes étaient d'accord avec ça. En profitant même.

Tout ça n'était qu'une machination de toute façon. Il prend du bon temps pour oublier que la seule personne qu'il aime se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté avec sa fiancée. Jack ne se souvient pas réellement de quand ses sentiments sont nés. Quand est-ce qu'ils ont commencé à croitre? Peut-être ont-t-ils toujours été là? Peut-être ont-il grandis avec le temps? Tel une fleur se nourrissant des souvenirs passés avec le brun. Mais Jack ne peut rien y faire. C'est perdu d'avance alors autant oublier. Autant écraser la fleur. Il ferma les yeux, sentant un élan de fatigue l'envahir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Elsa était parti. C'était une règle, lorsque tu te réveilles, tu pars. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Jack grogna tout en passant ses mains sur son visage, geste vain pour essayer de chasser le sommeil.

Il s'assit lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Hiccup. Il semblait gêné tandis qu'il se frottait l'arrière de la nuque avant d'annoncer:

"Jack, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte d'entrée."

Ce dernier sourit, se doutant qu'Hiccup avait certainement dû croiser Elsa.

"Merci ,je mets un pantalon et j'arrive."

Hiccup ricana, semblant perdre son sentiment d'embarras, avant de répondre:

"D'accord. Et je t'ai pas dit. Astrid a accepté ma demande! Nous allons nous marier d'ici quelques mois!"

Jack sentit son cœur craqueler alors que son éternel sourire apparut sur ses lèvres:

"C'est super mec. Tu es maintenant enchainé, adieu liberté!"

Hiccup rit avant de continuer:

"Ce soir on fête ça avec les autres au bar. Tu viens rassures moi?"

Jack ignora son cœur qui se fissurait un peu plus alors qu'il répondit:

"Je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde mec."

Le sourire d'Hiccup s'agrandit tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

Jack soupira tout en se levant pour chercher un pantalon. Chose s'annonçant compliquée compte tenu du capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce. Plusieurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout, accompagné de feuilles chiffonnés contenant des notes et de cadavres de gobelets de café.

Jack, du haut de ses 25 ans, était toujours le même gamin bordélique qu'il était autrefois. Il n'avait pas changé, juste pris plusieurs centimètres. Toujours les mêmes vieilles habitudes.

Jack chercha donc son vêtement tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Était-t-il vraiment obligé d'aller à cette soirée? Tout leurs amis seront là, Enfin non tout les amis d'Hiccup seraient là. Et Astrid serait là. Jack ne la déteste pas réellement. Elle est une femme géniale et ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'Hiccup soit tombé amoureux d'elle.

Quelle emmerde. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sur toutes les personnes sur cette planète, il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami?

L'albinos trouva enfin l'objet de sa recherche avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Raiponce l'attendait là et rougit légèrement en voyant Jack arriver torse nu.

Ce dernier eu un léger sourire tandis que la blonde passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, geste timide mais néanmoins adorable.

Finalement Jack lui fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'ils montèrent tout deux à l'étage.

Jack arriva au bar en retard. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Son excuse officiel étant que Raiponce était très douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Son excuse officieuse étant qu'il voulait retarder ce moment depuis l'instant où Hiccup était entré dans sa chambre plus tôt dans la journée. Il souffla pour se donner contenance et alla pour ouvrir la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle même, laissant apparaitre une épaisse chevelure rousse.

La rousse sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua que le passage était bloqué. Jack haussa un sourcil alors que la jeune femme sourit de façon moqueuse:

"Excuse moi mais à moins que tu sois un simple hologramme duquel je peux passer à travers, j'apprécierais que tu te pousses pour que je puisse fumer tranquillement."

Jack sourit à son tour avant de se décaler. La jeune femme fit deux pas avant de se retourner et d'observer Jack de haut en bas:

"Tu veux une cigarette?" demanda-t-elle finalement avec un léger sourire

Jack avisa rapidement le bar avant d'acquiescer. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre ce soir. C'était trop. Il prit place aux côtés de la rousse tandis que cette dernière lui tandis une cigarette. Jack la mit entre ses lèvres et se pencha légèrement. La jeune femme, comprenant le message, sortit son briquet et alluma le bâtonnet.

Tout deux fumèrent en silence puis la rousse annonça:

"Je suis Mérida."

Jack expira la fumée avant de répondre un simple "Jack.".

Mérida éteignit ce qui restait de la cigarette avant de se tourner vers lui:

"Et dis moi Jack, qu'est-ce qu'un beau jeune homme comme toi fait seul ici?"

Jack eut un rire sans joie avant d'éteindre sa cigarette à son tour:

"Je devais rejoindre des amis."

La rousse semblait curieuse mais Jack ne voulait pas parler. Non il avait une autre idée en tête:

"Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant."

Le sourire de Mérida devint charmeur alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui, son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de l'albinos:

"Oh vraiment et qu'est-ce donc?"

L'albinos plaça ses mains dans le dos de la rousse avant de répondre:

"Et si je te montrais?"

La jeune femme rit légèrement avant d'acquiescer alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'appartement de cette dernière.

Jack se réveilla sentant son téléphone vibrer. Super qui osait le déranger? Il ouvrit un œil et observa autour de lui. Il n'était pas chez lui. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent lentement en tête. Il avait passé la nuit chez Mérida. Cette dernière était tranquillement assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main.

Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard alors qu'elle annonçait:

"C'est au moins la 4eme fois qu'il vibre, sans compter les messages. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais marié, chéri."

Elle eut un sourire moqueur tandis que son attention revint sur l'albinos. Jack soupira avant de répondre:

"Non c'est mon meilleur ami. Je lui ai posé un lapin hier."

La rousse ne se contenta que d'un:

"Et pourquoi donc as-tu fais ça? Enfin à part pour passer du bon temps avec une femme aussi formidable que moi bien sûr."

Jack soupira, éteignant son portable, avant de répondre:

"Il a demandé sa fiancée en mariage et on était tous censé fêter ça ce soir mais... je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête."

Mérida éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se tourner vers Jack:

"Donc tu es amoureux de la fiancée de ton meilleur ami?"

L'albinos pinça les lèvres, sentant sa respiration se bloquer. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité ou...pouvait-t-il? Ça faisait des années qu'il cachait ce secret en lui et il ne pouvait pas...non il ne pouvait plus le cacher. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, dans un murmure, la voix tremblante:

"Non...c'est de mon meilleur ami que je suis amoureux."

Le silence fût la seule réponse qui l'accueillit. Après plusieurs secondes la rousse sortit une cigarette et en proposa une au jeune homme, qu'il récupéra d'une main tremblante. Elle dit simplement:

"Merde mec...je suis désolée pour toi."

Jack ne répondit que par un sourire triste. C'était une réponse simple, efficace mais appropriée au vu de la situation.

Jack a finalement gardé le numéro de la rousse. Elle semble être une bonne personne et l'albinos espérait qu'ils puissent devenir amis. En rentrant chez lui il avisa les nombreux messages, écrit comme vocaux, et les appels manqués. Ces derniers alternaient entre inquiétude et colère et Jack redoutait donc de rentrer, ralentissant le pas.

Il mit la clé dans la serrure et n'eut pas le temps de déverrouiller la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Hiccup passablement énervé:

"Jack putain t'étais où? Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te contacter!"

L'albinos soupira bousculant le brun pour passer et se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servant un verre d'eau. Le brun le suivit et s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte, croisant les bras:

"Jack t'étais où? Je comptais sur toi!"

Jack finit son verre avant de répondre, d'une voix calme, dénotant complétement avec ses émotions:

"écoute Hiccup désolé. C'est bon c'était qu'une fête."

Le brun sembla blessé alors qu'il répondit, dépliant les bras et serrant les poings:

"Ce n'était pas qu'une simple fête Jack! On fête ma demande en mariage! Ça compte pour moi et tu le sais. T'es censé être mon meilleur ami alors pourquoi tu m'as fait faux-bon?"

Jack ne sût quoi répondre. Que pouvait-t-il dire? Qu'il ne pouvait pas venir parce que l'homme qu'il aimait fêtait sa demande en mariage avec une autre? Non il ne pouvait pas.

Il se sentit d'un coup très fatigué, il ne répondit que par un:

"On en reparlera plus tard Hiccup, là je suis crevé."

Il alla pour quitter la pièce mais le brun lui bloqua le passage. Jack leva la tête pour observer son ami. Ce dernier semblait vraiment énervé, non pas énervé, il semblait déçu, blessé. L'albinos culpabilisa. Il ne voulait pas blesser Hiccup. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il ne dit rien, s'attendant à une remarque mais le brun se contenta de demander, dans un souffle:

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu?"

Jack se sentit piégé. Il devait dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas mentir éternellement. Il était maintenant dos au mur. Il alla pour répondre mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il vit le regard d'Hiccup se poser sur un endroit en particulier: son cou. Le regard d'Hiccup changea instantanément alors qu'il se contenta de murmurer:

"Oh je vois..."

Il semblait vraiment blessé alors qu'il recula et détourna le regard. Jack fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à vive allure avant de se souvenir. Sur son cou il y avait un suçon. Suçon qu'il n'avait pas la veille. Mérida l'avait fait. Merde. Jack prit le bras d'Hiccup tout en bégayant:

"Hiccup attends je vais t'expliquer!"

Le brun se libéra de la main de Jack d'un geste sec. Il semblait vraiment énervé, il tremblait puis il explosa:

"Non il n'y a rien à expliquer! Putain Jack tu savais que c'était important pour moi! J'avais confiance! Je comptais te demander d'être mon témoin! Je comptais vraiment sur toi mais maintenant je ne peux plus avoir confiance! Je te demandes de venir, je te demande une chose simple et toi tu préfère aller coucher avec...n'importe qui!"

Jack sentit un sentiment de panique grandir en lui alors qu'il essaya de s'expliquer:

"Non Hiccup! Tu peux avoir confiance! Laisse moi t'expliquer!"

Hiccup eut un rire sans joie alors qu'il écarta les bras et demanda:

"Ah oui? Et si je te demandes d'être mon témoin et que tu acceptes, est-ce que le jour du mariage tu vas aussi me faire faux bon pour aller...jouer les putes et coucher avec tous les invités?"

Hiccup s'arrêta net après sa phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillant, se rendant compte du sens de sa phrase. Toute la colère qu'il ressentait semblait fondre alors qu'il bégaya:

"Non Jack merde...Désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Il plaça sa main sur le bras de l'albinos mais ce dernier le chassa d'un geste sec. Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il répondit, sa voix se cassant:

"Oh mais si Hiccup c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. La vérité éclate! Je ne suis qu'une pute pour toi? Qui baise tout et n'importe quoi? C'est comme ça que tu me vois?"

Le brun commença à paniquer à la vue de son ami, son meilleur ami, qui semblait si blessé, si brisé par cette insulte, ce simple mot.

Non ce n'était pas l'insulte qui l'a blessé, se rendit compte Hiccup, c'était le fait que ce soit lui qui l'ait prononcé. Pas un autre. Lui. Son ami. Son seul ami. Son ami d'enfance. Son meilleur ami.

Hiccup resta comme paralysé, que pouvait-il dire? Jack ne l'écouterait plus. Il sembla se refermer sur lui-même. Il alla pour s'excuser mais n'en eut pas le temps que Jack se retourna et partit en courant, laissant un Hiccup seul et culpabilisant.

Jack marchait à vive allure, il ne courrait pas, ne trottinait pas. Non il marchait. Marcher le plus loin possible d'Hiccup. Hiccup qu'il avait déçu, blessé et qui ne le voyait que comme une pute. Jack s'arrêta net. Il n'était pas une pute. Il le savait. Il se fichait de l'insulte, il avait entendu bien pire. Non c'était le fait que ce soit Hiccup qui ait dit ça. La personne qu'il aime le plus au monde pense qu'il n'est qu'une pute.

Mais on ne peut pas dire que Jack ait fait grand chose pour qu'il pense le contraire. C'était l'image qu'il renvoyait. L'image qu'il renvoyait à son ami d'enfance, à son meilleur ami, à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Jack continua de marcher, traversant la ville, plongé dans ses pensées. Il entendit vaguement que l'on appelait son prénom, mais il ne réagit pas. Il continua de marcher, de fuir. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas non plus la voiture arriver à vive allure, sur lui, alors qu'il traversait la route.

Hiccup faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne voulait pas blesser Jack. La seule fois où ils s'étaient réellement disputé par sa faute était lorsque Hiccup passait plus de temps avec son ex petite-amie au lycée qu'avec l'albinos.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les deux seules grosse disputes qu'ils ont eu était dû au fait qu'Hiccup était en couple. Est-ce que Jack se sentait délaissé? Non c'était impossible, pourquoi penserait-t-il ça? Ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient eu une relation amoureuse ensembles. Mais...Jack n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse maintenant qu'Hiccup y réfléchissait.

Hiccup n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il ne prit pas le temps d'aviser le contact qu'il décrocha, se doutant que c'était certainement l'albinos:

"-Jack écoute je suis désolé je...

-Monsieur Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup fronça les sourcils alors que l'inconnu continua:

"Je suis Tadashi Hamada de l'hôpital de Burgess. Vous êtes le contact d'urgence enregistré pour Jackson overland Frost?"

Hiccup sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'il acquiesça dans un souffle. L'homme, certainement un médecin, continua d'une voix plus douce, voulant certainement que le brun ne panique pas:

"Votre ami a eu un accident. J'ai essayé de contacter sa famille mais...

-Jack est orphelin. Je...pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse de l'hôpital s'il vous plait?"

HIccup arriva à peine vingt-minutes plus tard. Il courut jusqu'à l'accueil où une jeune femme noiraude aux grands yeux bleus le fixa avec surprise.

"Je suis Hiccup Haddock" bégaya le brun. "Je...mon ami a eut un accident et...Mon dieu..."

Hiccup tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis que la jeune femme, dont le badge indiquait Mavis, demanda d'une voix douce, compatissante:

"D'accord monsieur, quel est le nom de votre ami?"

Hiccup réussit à articuler une réponse correcte alors qu'il sentait les prémices de l'angoisse ramper dans son ventre. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes, même si le brun eut l'impression que cela dura une éternité, avant que Mavis ne dise:

"-Il est en bloc opératoire. Son état est malheureusement instable.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda le brun

La noiraude n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière Hiccup:

"Moi je sais."

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme, un peu plus petite que lui, au regard féroce et à la longue chevelure rousse emmêlée et relevée en chignon. Elle avait des taches de peintures un peu partout sur ses vêtements et semblait épuisée.

Hiccup s'approcha rapidement d'elle tout en demandant d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle:

"Qui es tu? Tu étais là? Que s'est-t-il passé?"

La rousse fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle demanda:

"Tu es le meilleur ami de Jack?"

Hiccup acquiesça alors qu'il remarqua un éclair de compréhension passer dans le regard de la jeune femme. Mais ce fût si rapide qu'Hiccup crut avoir rêvé. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre puis tout deux s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. La rousse expliqua alors:

"Je sortais du travail lorsque j'ai vu Jack marcher un peu plus loin. Il semblait...stressé, dans ses pensées. Complétement ailleurs. Il ne regardait pas où il allait mais j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues. J'étais inquiète alors je l'ai appelé. Mais il n'a pas semblé m'entendre. J'étais proche pourtant. J'ai continué de l'appeler mais il a continué à marcher. Il a traversé la route quand...cette voiture est arrivée. Elle allait très vite et ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter. Elle a...percuté Jack. L'a envoyé à quelques mètres tant l'impacte était fort. J'ai couru vers lui...Mon dieu il y avait tellement de sang. Jack semblait avoir du mal à respirer et il paniquait. J'ai vite sorti mon téléphone pour appeler une ambulance puis me suis accroupie à ses côtés pour lui prendre la main. Il gémissait et sifflait de douleur. Je lui ai répété de ne pas s'endormir. Et j'ai essayé de le rassurer mais comment veux tu rassurer quelqu'un qui es recouvert de son propre sang? Il se contentait de répéter qu'une seule chose...Hiccup."

Les yeux d'Hiccup s'écarquillèrent, Jack avait eu un accident. Jack risquait de mourir. Si ils ne s'étaient pas disputés...merde. Hiccup sentit qu'on lui prenait la main alors que la voix de la rousse se fit entendre:

"ça va aller..."

Le brun fronça les sourcils puis se rendit compte d'une chose: il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait se répéter qu'une chose: Jack risquait de mourir. Jack avait été percuté par une voiture et risquait de mourir.

Ils attendirent pendant des heures, le stress et l'angoisse augmentant à chaque allée et venue du personnel de l'hôpital.

Finalement un médecin s'approcha d'eux tout en demandant:

"Monsieur Haddock?"

Hiccup se leva de son siège et s'approcha rapidement du médecin tout en acquiesçant. Le médecin continua sur un ton calme:

"L'état de Monsieur Frost est stable. Il se repose dans sa chambre. Vous pourrez le voir d'ici quelques heures. En attendant rentrez chez vous monsieur."

Hiccup alla pour protester mais sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna tandis que Mérida lui offrit un sourire rassurant:

"Il est sain et sauf Hiccup. Tout va bien. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu. Et accessoirement prendre une douche, manger quelque chose."

Hiccup fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça néanmoins.

Il retourna à l'hôpital le lendemain. Un infirmier l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Jack et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il sentit son cœur se briser.

Jack était étendu là, livide. De nombreux bandages enroulés autour de lui et de nombreuses machines branchées. La pièce était silencieuse, seule le bruit des appareils présents coupaient ce silence.

Il s'assit sur un siège près de Jack et attendit. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il était encore endormi à cause de l'anesthésie et de la morphine. Il avait apparemment eu de la chance de s'en sortir.

Hiccup attendit durant ce qui lui semblait une éternité avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Mérida.

Cette dernière salua le brun avant de jeter un regard triste et inquiet sur Jack et de prendre place en face d'Hiccup.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Mérida ne décide de dire:

"Il m'a un peu parlé de toi tu sais."

Hiccup semblait sincèrement surpris alors qu'il demandait:

"Comment ça? Vous êtes quoi? Amis?"

La rousse eut un léger sourire alors qu'elle répondit:

"Non. On s'est rencontré il y a deux jours. Un soir."

Hiccup devait s'attendre à cette réponse. Le brun n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Jack n'avait pas d'amis. L'albinos connaissait beaucoup de mondes oui, son éternel sourire attirant du monde autour de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais réellement créé de lien avec qui que ce soi. À part Hiccup. Le brun avait essayé de présenter Jack à tout ses amis mais Jack n'allait jamais plus loin que plaisanter et faire vaguement connaissance. Il était un solitaire malgré son air jovial et Hiccup avait pris du temps à s'habituer à cette facette de son meilleur ami.

Jack n'avait pas d'ami mais restait malgré tout quelqu'un de fidèle, toujours là pour aider ceux qu'il aimait, et Hiccup le respectait beaucoup pour ça.

Le brun sortit de ses réflexions alors que la rousse demanda:

"Vous êtes amis depuis combien de temps?"

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air nostalgique alors qu'il expliqua:

"Depuis la maternelle. Je n'avais pas d'amis à l'époque et me sentais extrêmement seul..."

_Hiccup observait le groupe d'enfants jouant autour de lui, son visage d'enfant déformé par une moue hésitante, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-t-il se présenter? Demander à jouer?_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à son dilemme d'enfant de 6 ans, qu'un autre gamin, un peu plus vieux que lui et aux cheveux roux, coiffés bizarrement selon le brun, s'approcha de lui:_

_"t'as une tête bizarre." S'exclama l'enfant._

_Hiccup fronça légèrement les sourcils, les rouages de son petit cerveau s'activant pour savoir si il devait répondre ou fuir._

_"Et t'es tout seul. T'as pas d'amis? C'est parce que t'as une tête bizarre."_

_Hiccup sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que son petit corps tremblait. Il alla pour s'enfuir et aller se cacher dans les toilettes lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui:_

_"Si c'est mon copain, il est pas tout seul!"_

_Hiccup se retourna et se retrouva devant un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs. Hiccup fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi le garçon avait des cheveux si bizarres, mais n'eut pas le temps de continuer que le garçon aux cheveux bizarres prit Hiccup par le bras et tira la langue aux garçon aux cheveux roux. Le gamin parut offensé alors qu'il s'écria:_

_"Vous êtes tout les deux bizarres de toute façon!"_

_L'enfant partit laissant les deux garçons seuls. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers Hiccup puis s'écria:_

_"C'est vrai que t'as une tête bizarre!"_

_Hiccup s'appréta à pleurer puis l'enfant continua:_

_"Mais j'aime bien."_

_Il rit d'un rire que seul un enfant peut avoir alors qu'Hiccup répondit:_

_"Bah toi t'as des cheveux bizarres!"_

_L'enfant repartit dans un rire cristallin avant de répondre:_

_"C'est vrai, alors tu veux bien être mon ami? Comme ça on sera bizarre ensembles."_

_Le petit garçon tendit la main alors qu'Hiccup la serra de façon plus hésitante._

_"Je suis Jack!" Annonça le garçon avec un grand sourire_

_"Hiccup." Répondit le brun de façon plus timide._

Hiccup sentit son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de son récit alors que Mérida l'écoutait attentivement.

"Et depuis on est tout le temps ensembles. Les meilleurs amis jusqu'au bout."

Mérida sourit alors qu'elle murmura:

"D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant."

Hiccup fronça les sourcils alors qu'il demanda:

"Tu comprends mieux quoi?"

La rousse eut un sourire énigmatique alors qu'elle répondit tout en faisant un clin d'œil:

"C'est un secret. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire."

Hiccup se sentit encore plus confus alors que la rousse se leva:

"Je vais aller chercher un café, tu en veux un?"

Le brun acquiesça simplement, son esprit ailleurs. De quoi parlait Mérida?

Les heures passèrent, interminables pour Hiccup, observant son ami. Il reçu beaucoup d'appels, notamment d'Astrid. Mais après avoir rapidement envoyé un SMS pour la rassurer, Hiccup reporta son attention sur son ami. Mérida passait lorsque son emploi du temps lui permettait mais la plupart du temps, Hiccup était seul.

Finalement la fatigue l'emporta et le brun s'assoupit. Il se réveilla à la sensation d'être observé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes bleus. Hiccup se réveilla instantanément tandis qu'il se releva en un sursaut.

"Jack!" S'écria-t-il

L'albinos ne répondit que par un sourire fatigué alors que le brun se retenait de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Hey..." répondit le jeune homme, la voix rauque.

Hiccup ne sut quoi faire. Devait-t-il s'excuser? Appeler une infirmière? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la voix de son ami se fit de nouveau entendre, un peu moins rauque mais plus hésitante:

"Hiccup...je suis désolé."

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il répondait:

"Je.. Jack de quoi te souviens-tu?"

L'albinos fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant se concentrer, bien que cela semblait être un effort surhumain pour le jeune homme. Finalement il répondit après plusieurs secondes:

"On a eu une dispute...par ma faute. Alors je suis parti et...cette voiture allait beaucoup trop vite et..."

Hiccup remarqua que Jack commençait à trembler, le choc passé et se rendant compte du poids des événements récents, puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il finit:

"Merde je...j'ai faillit mourir...merde."

Hiccup le prit délicatement dans ses bras, chose difficile dû aux machines toujours branchées à l'albinos, essayant de réconforter son ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Murmurant des "tout va bien maintenant" et des "ça va aller".

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, permettant à Jack de digérer les événements passés. Ils se séparèrent puis Hiccup plongea son regard dans celui de Jack, lui prenant la main:

"-écoute Jack je...je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était horrible et...je ne pense pas ça de toi...je ne pense pas que...

-Que je suis une pute?" Répondit l'albinos, la voix de nouveau rauque.

Le brun déglutit, la culpabilité prenant possession de son esprit, il répondit, d'une voix plus hésitante:

"Oui je...Jack tu es mon meilleur ami et...je tiens tellement à toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on se disputent ainsi je...Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était sur le coup de la colère je...je ne penses pas que tu sois une pute."

Jack sentit son cœur se réchauffer et se briser au fur et à mesure des explications du brun. Hiccup tenait à lui. Hiccup l'aimait, mais pas dans le sens que Jack voudrait. Le cœur d'hiccup appartenait à Astrid et Jack devait faire avec.

L'albinos tendit sa main:

"Amis?"

Le brun eut un sourire rassuré tandis qu'il serrait la main tendue devant lui:

"Amis."

L'albinos passa la fin de la semaine à l'hôpital, passant de nombreux examens. Mérida et Hiccup lui rendirent souvent visites. Rendant ses longues journées plus supportables.

Finalement Jack put sortir un mercredi matin. La jambe toujours dans un plâtre et béquilles aux mains. Hiccup l'accueillit à la sortie et l'aida à monter dans sa voiture. Les conduisant chez eux.

Jack passa les jours suivant chez lui. Il ne sortit plus, notamment à cause de sa chambre emplâtrée, mais aussi car l'envie avait disparue. Il avait aussi coupé les ponts avec toutes ses partenaires. Aucune d'elles ne s'était plainte ou avait cherché à approfondir. Après tout ils n'étaient même pas amis. Simplement des connaissances. Des connaissances approfondies. Jack ressentit une pointe de culpabilité sur le moment mais bien vite il se rendit compte que c'était pour le mieux. Il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas,continuer ainsi éternellement.

L'albinos était assis sur le canapé, ordinateur sur les genoux, tranquillement en train de faire des recherches pour sa thèse, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Hiccup souriant:

"Hey!" s'exclama celui-ci

Jack lui offrit un sourire doux tandis qu'il le salua en retour. Son attention se reporta sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il soupira avant de refermer ce dernier et de s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé. Hiccup sourit face à cette scène avant de récupérer deux bières dans le frigo et de prendre place à côté de son ami, lui tendant une bouteille.

Jack sourit tout en récupérant l'objet. Depuis son accident, Hiccup avait agit comme une mère surprotectrice, lui demandant toutes les cinq minutes si tout allait bien et si il voulait quelque chose. Jack aimait cette attention mais il se sentait un peu étouffer ces temps-ci.

"Comment vas-tu?" Demanda le brun

Et voilà, c'était repartit. Jack soupira d'un air dramatique avant de répondre:

"Je vais bien maman, merci."

Hiccup prit une mine offensée avant de bousculer l'albinos dans un geste amical:

"-Hey, je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais."

Le brun rit comme seule réponse. Finalement Jack demanda:

"Et toi? Pas trop stressé par les préparatifs?"

Hiccup soupira de nouveau tout en se passant une main sur le visage:

"M'en parles pas. Astrid me met beaucoup trop la pression. Je pense demander le divorce bien avant le mariage si ça continue."

Jack ricana alors:

"Tu sais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour t'enfuir avec moi."

C'était annoncé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais intérieurement une partie, une infime partie de Jack était sérieuse. L'albinos décida d'ignorer cela tandis qu'il se levait.

"Que fais tu?" Demanda Hiccup

Jack clopina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et récupéra ses béquilles:

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Mérida. On se voit tout à l'heure."

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que Jack avait filé. Bizarrement plutôt rapidement malgré son plâtre.

Hiccup se posa plus confortablement sur le canapé alors qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit ce dernier et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avisa le contact. Il décrocha:

"Hey bébé."

Hiccup passa le reste de la soirée au téléphone avec Astrid.

Jack arriva en retard au bar. Lorsqu'il entra dans ce dernier, il chercha Mérida du regard et vit la rousse assise un peu plus loin, dessinant tranquillement.

Jack s'assit en face d'elle dans un mouvement brusque, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

"Désolé." s'exclama ce dernier, ne semblant pas le moins du monde désolé et se retenant de rire face à la réaction de son amie.

C'est ce qu'ils étaient maintenant: des amis. Après l'accident, Mérida lui avait rendu visite tout les jours. Rendant ses journées moins ennuyeuses en l'absence d'Hiccup.

Jack appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, de façon purement amicale. Dans n'importe quelle fiction romantique, Jack et Mérida seraient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ce n'était pas une fiction. C'était la réalité. Et Jack n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux envers la rousse.

L'albinos commanda une bière et entama la conversation avec son amie. Cette dernière continua de griffonner tout en discutant avec lui. Finalement Mérida aborda le sujet que Jack aurait préféré éviter:

"Et avec Hiccup? Le mariage? Ça va?"

Jack acquiesça, racontant avec amusement les déboires du brun mais aussi ses espoirs. Hiccup était heureux de se marier et Jack avait remarqué ça.

"Dans ce cas il va déménager?"

Jack acquiesça, sentant son cœur se serrer. Il savait que c'était normal. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre ensembles éternellement. C'était déjà étrange que, malgré la relation de couple d'Hiccup, ce dernier n'ait pas déjà déménagé pour vivre avec Astrid. L'albinos le savait mais préférait ne pas y penser. Ils avaient vécu des années ensembles et l'absence du brun laissera un vide en lui.

Mérida sembla se rendre compte des sentiments de son ami, elle posa une main sur celle de Jack, posée sur la table, et annonça d'une voix douce:

"Tu devrais lui dire Jack. Tu ne pourras jamais tourner la page sinon. Ça va te bouffer si tu continues ainsi."

Jack fronça les sourcils:

"Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié juste pour ça. Les choses deviendraient gênantes entre nous..."

Mérida eut un sourire compatissant:

"Vous êtes amis depuis des années. Il ne t'abandonnera pas pour ça. Ça ne va rien gâché. Tu devrais lui dire Jack."

Jack se contenta de répondre par un simple " je vais y réfléchir." avant de changer de sujet.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Jack pu finalement enlever son plâtre et se fût comme une libération. Il n'était plus prisonnier de cette carapace et pouvait enfin aller où il voulait sans clopiner comme un idiot.

L'albinos rentra chez lui, exécutant quelques pas de danses joyeux alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon. S'exclamant avec joie:

"Et Hiccup devines qui est enfin...libre."

La fin de la phrase devint un murmure alors qu'il observait la scène se déroulant face à lui. Hiccup et Astrid s'embrassaient sur le canapé. La scène aurait pu paraitre innocente si tout deux n'étaient pas torses nues et si la blonde ne chevauchait pas le brun.. Ce dernier, allongé sur le canapé, ne remarqua pas son ami sur le coup.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis Astrid, se sentant certainement observée, coupa le baiser et releva la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Elle resta paralysée de surprise tandis qu'Hiccup fronça les sourcils et porta son attention sur ce que sa fiancée fixait. Il s'assit par réflexe tandis qu'Astrid s'éloigna du brun, cherchant son tee-shirt.

Jack ne fit aucun mouvement, son regard passant d'Hiccup à Astrid, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Finalement il tâtonna la poignet dos à lui et ouvrit la porte pour s'enfuir.

Il entendit les cris du brun derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait en courant. Sa jambe, plus habituée à tant d'exercice, céda sous son poids et il tomba, plaçant ses mains devant son visage par réflexe.

Il se retourna sur le dos, sifflant de douleur, alors que quelques passants s'approchèrent de lui, semblant soit inquiets, soit curieux de ce qui se passait.

Jack les ignora et se releva, continuant d'avancer mais moins rapidement, boitant, sa jambe l'élançant à chaque enjambée.

Il arriva, après plusieurs minutes, chez Mérida et toqua à sa porte. Personne ne répondit. La rousse devait certainement être encore au travail. Jack s'assit à côté de la porte de l'appartement, sur le sol, et attendit. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de voir, le souvenir passant en boucle dans sa tête.

Mérida rentrait tranquillement chez elle, un sac de courses à la main, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. En face d'elle se trouvait Jack et ce dernier avait l'air...mal en point. Il avait un bleu sur la joue et quelques égratignures sur les mains. La rousse s'approcha lentement de lui avec un léger sourire:

"Rude journée?"

L'albinos eut un sourire triste alors qu'il acquiesçait simplement.

La jeune femme continua:

"Tu n'as plus ton plâtre à ce que je vois. Tu peux marcher?"

Jack acquiesça une nouvelle fois, de façon moins sûre de lui, alors qu'il se relevait. Tout deux entrèrent dans l'appartement. Jack s'assit sur le lit alors que la rousse fit bouillir de l'eau. Elle proposa un thé à l'albinos mais ce dernier refusa, fixant le parquet de son ami d'un air absent. Mérida fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'asseyant à ses côtés:

"Jack...que s'est-t-il passé?"

Le jeune homme releva doucement la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Cette nuit là, Jack dormit chez Mérida, et les nuits qui suivirent aussi.

Hiccup était inquiet. Non inquiet était un mot trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi Jack avait-t-il réagit ainsi? Où était-t-il maintenant? Allait-t-il bien?

Le brun sentit deux bras l'enlacer alors qu'Astrid posait sa tête sur son épaule:

"Tout va bien Hiccup. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Il doit être chez un ami."

Hiccup pinça ses lèvres, incertain. Astrid dû le remarquer car elle ajouta, tout en dessinant des cercles rassurant du bout des doigts sur la peau du brun:

"Hiccup calmes toi. Tu veux essayer de le rappeler?"

Le brun soupira:

"Non...Il doit avoir envie de rester seul. Je réessaierais demain matin."

La blonde eut un doux sourire, Hiccup s'inquiétait vraiment facilement. Surtout lorsque ça concernait Jack. Elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux. Et après toutes ses années de relation avec Hiccup, elle n'avait jamais songé à s'immiscer entres ces deux-là. Astrid avait une partie du cœur d'Hiccup et Jack avait l'autre.

Hiccup essaya de rappeler Jack le lendemain. Sans succès. Astrid resta avec lui durant tout ce temps, le rassurant comme elle pouvait. Finalement au bout de trois jours interminables pour le brun. Son téléphone sonna. Jack lui donna rendez-vous dans un café pas loin de chez eux.

Hiccup, à peine le téléphone raccroché, courut hors de la maison pour se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Astrid l'observa du pas de la porte, les bras croisés et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Jack attendait, assis à une table, une tasse de café devant lui, la boule au ventre, il tapotait sur la table avec sa cuillère, une habitude de son enfance dont il n'avait pas réussit à se débarrasser.

À chaque entrée de clients, l'albinos relevait la tête, inquiet de voir le brun entrer.

Il avait passer les derniers jours à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne pouvait pas juste le dire simplement comme "Hey je suis amoureux de toi depuis qu'on est gosse. Aller bonne journée!" Non ce n'était pas si simple. Jack soupira puis il vit, du coin de l'œil, une forme s'approcher.

Hiccup entra dans le bâtiment, cherchant du regard son ami. Il remarqua une silhouette familière aux cheveux blancs et un sourire naquit automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Hiccup s'avança puis prit place en face de l'albinos.

Jack releva doucement la tête avant d'offrir un sourire timide à Hiccup:

"hey..." murmura-t-il

Hiccup fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre:

"Jack! Où étais-tu? Tu vas bien? J'étais si inquiet! Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas au téléphone?"

Il avait dit tout ça dans un souffle, rapidement, comme si il avait peur de voir Jack disparaitre d'un coup sans avoir répondu à ses questions. L'albinos détourna le regard, ses tapotements s'accélérant.

Après quelques secondes de silences, le jeune homme répondit fixant la tasse devant lui:

"Hiccup je...je dois te dire quelque chose..."

Le brun devint vraiment confus. Qu'avait son ami? Pourquoi semblait-t-il si...effrayé?

Le regard de Jack passa de la tasse à la porte, comme si il pouvait fuir. Fuir loin de cette situation. Finalement il annonça, rapidement:

"Jesuisamoureuxdetoidepuisdesannées."

Le brun répondit, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres:

"Jack...tu n'as pas articulé. Je n'ai rien compris."

L'albinos souffla pour se donner contenance, avant de recommencer, plus lentement, articulant chaque mot:

"J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis...Hiccup je t'aimes."

Le brun parut plus confus alors qu'il dit:

"-Oui Jack je t'aime aussi, nous sommes meilleurs amis et...

-Non Hiccup! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis amoureux de toi!"

Le ton avait monté, Jack s'était même un peu relevé suite à sa phrase. Certains clients lui jetèrent des coups d'œil, interloqués par ce mouvement soudain. Finalement l'albinos soupira et se rassit, se tassant sur son siège, croisant les bras de manière défensive. Il continua, moins sûr de lui, tel un enfant:

"Je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années et...je sais que tu ne ressens pas ça pour moi. Tu aimes Astrid et...enfin je voulais te le dire avant ton mariage je...je suis désolé."

Jack se leva alors, et sortit de la pièce. La pluie commençait à tomber dehors et bientôt le jeune homme finit trempé.

L'albinos ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait, plongé dans ses pensées. Il alla pour traverser la route lorsqu'une main le le tira vers lui. Jack cligna rapidement des yeux essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'une voiture roula devant lui à vive allure, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ralentit et Jack se rendit compte que si on ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait encore eu un accident.

"Tu ne vas pas me refaire ça."

L'albinos fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il tournait doucement la tête, son regard se plongeant dans deux orbes vertes.

Hiccup tenait toujours le bras de Jack alors qu'il le fixait avec inquiétude.

"On devrait rentrer." proposa-t-il

L'albinos se contenta d'acquiescer alors que le brun lui lâcha le bras. Tout deux marchèrent en silence, se dirigeant vers chez eux.

Jack était assis sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans un plaid. Il soupira alors qu'Hiccup s'assit à côté de lui, une tasse à chaque main. Il en tendit une à son ami tandis que ce dernier observait l'objet avec un air curieux:

"Chocolat chaud." Répondit le brun à la question muette.

Jack acquiesça simplement alors qu'il récupérait l'objet. Il fixa ce dernier comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant plusieurs minutes avant que l'albinos ne murmure:

"Je suis désolé..."

La surprise se fit entendre dans la voix d'Hiccup alors qu'il demanda:

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé?"

Jack soupira avant de répondre:

"De...tu dois être dégouté par...ce que je ressens pour toi. Et j'ai tout gâché. Notre amitié, tout. Je suis désolé. Je suis égoïste je sais mais...Ne me déteste pas s'il te plait."

Sa voix se cassa sur la dernière phrase. Il continua de fixer l'objet dans ses mains, évitant le regard de son ami. Finalement la voix du brun se fit entendre:

"Je ne te détesterais jamais Jack. Je...tu es mon meilleur ami. Le fait que tu es des sentiments pour moi ne me dégoute pas. Tu ne me dégouteras jamais Jack. Tu n'as rien gâché. Je...c'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé je...J'aime Astrid Jack, je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiments..."

L'albinos eut un sourire triste aux lèvres alors qu'il répondit:

"Je sais, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'aimes en retour. Je...voulais juste te le dire parce que...sinon je...Je ne pourrais pas tourner la page..."

Hiccup acquiesça avant de demander:

"Je...Alors tu aimes les garçons?"

Jack parut légèrement surpris par la question, après quelques secondes il répondit:

"-Non je...enfin oui.

-Donc tu es gay?

-Non je...j'aime les deux. J'aime les filles et les garçons je... Tu es le seul garçon de qui je suis tombé amoureux mais...Je suis Bi. J'aime les deux."

Le brun acquiesça simplement, enregistrant l'information.

Le silence retomba. Aucun des deux ne sachant réellement quoi dire. Finalement, Jack posa la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait songé à se confesser:

"Hiccup...Est-ce qu'on peut tout de même rester amis?"

Le brun répondit aussitôt:

"Oui Jack! Je...comment peux-tu croire que ça changera quoi que ce soit entre nous?"

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, Jack plongea son regard dans celui d'Hiccup:

"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ton meilleur ami t'annonce qu'il est amoureux de toi quelques semaines avant ton mariage. Plus rien ne sera pareil!"

Hiccup soupira avant de répondre, prenant la main de l'albinos:

"Peut-être que les choses sont maintenant différentes. Putain peut-être même qu'il y aura des moments gênants entre nous. Mais Jack, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que notre amitié se termine ainsi. Je ne t'aime peut-être pas comme tu le souhaiterais mais...Je tiens à toi quand même. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais."

Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la pression accumulée ces derniers mois lâcha alors qu'il commença à sangloter. Hiccup le prit dans ses bras. L'albinos s'accrocha à lui tandis qu'il pleurait, libérant enfin ce qu'il ressentait depuis des années. Il sentit le brun dessiner des cercles apaisant dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, en silence. Finalement Hiccup baissa les yeux et remarqua que le jeune homme dans ses bras s'était endormi, certainement épuisé par les événements récents et ses pleurs précédents.

Hiccup eut un sourire attendri à la vu de son ami. Jack, malgré ses 25ans, avait toujours ce côté enfantin, cette part d'enfant en lui qui refusait de grandir, cette part qui aimer jouer dans le neige ou taquiner le brun de manière enfantine. Et cette part ressortait surtout lorsque l'albinos était assoupi, sans défense, l'air paisible et, même si Hiccup ne le dirait jamais au jeune homme, adorable.

Le brun porta son ami jusque sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit, il plaça une couverture sur ce dernier avant de refermer la porte. Il redescendit dans le salon, songeant que pour lui, morphée n'avait pas daigner se montrer. Il s'assit sur le canapé, une bière à la main et réfléchis aux événements récents.

Son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance, lui avait confessé ses sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il, apparemment, cachait depuis des années. Se fût comme si la dernière pièce du puzzle avait été mise. Hiccup repensa à toutes les fois où Jack avait agit de manière étrange par rapport à ses copines, toutes les fois où il avait été jaloux, où il les avait descendues, s'était moqué d'elles. Seule Astrid n'avait pas eut droit à ce traitement et, pendant une période, Hiccup avait eu peur que l'albinos ait des sentiments pour cette dernière, il s'est avéré que non. Même si Jack n'était pas méchant avec Astrid ,il y avait toujours eu une sorte de tension entre eux,et maintenant Hiccup comprenait mieux pourquoi.

Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit chez le brun, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à ressentir ça, que l'amour ne se contrôlait pas,qu'il aimait Astrid et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir mal pour ça mais...Jack était son meilleur ami et l'idée de lui faire du mal retourna l'estomac du brun.

Les jours qui ont suivi ont baigné dans une atmosphère étrange, Jack semblait éviter le brun, tandis qu'Hiccup était mal à l'aise en la présence de son ami. Cela dura un certain temps et puis, sans raison apparente, les choses s'améliorèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Jack recommençait à lentement passer plus de temps avec Hiccup tandis que ce dernier oublia cette sensation de gène et profita simplement de la présence de son meilleur ami. Les choses redevinrent comme avant, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'une étrange rêve.

Hiccup et Jack dinaient tranquillement devant une série dont Jack n'avait pas arrêter de parler avant qu'Hiccup ne cède et la regarde avec lui. Ils étaient installés en silence puis la voix du brun se fit entendre:

"Jack, j'ai quelque chose à te demander."

L'albinos ne quitta pas les yeux de l'écran alors qu'il poussa une simple onomatopée comme réponse, signe qu'il l'écoutait. Hiccup soupira avant de mettre l'émission sur pause. Jack poussa une exclamation d'indignation tandis que le brun ajouta:

"Jack c'est important."

L'albinos soupira à son tour avant de se tourner vers le brun ,le fixant de ses yeux bleus:

"Oui Hiccup? Tu as toute mon attention maintenant."

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude presque puérile de son ami avant de continuer:

"Je voulais..."

Sa voix devint hésitante:

"Je voulais... Tu sais à cause de ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas pu te demander... Je voulais savoir si...tu voulais bien être mon témoin pour mon mariage. Je sais que c'est égoïste de demander ça et je comprendrais que tu refuse mais..."

Le brun semblait s'embrouiller, bougeant les mains tout en parlant, signe qu'il était anxieux. Un sourire doux naquit sur les lèvres de l'albinos alors qu'il prit les mains d'Hiccup dans un geste doux et les posa sur la couverture alors qu'il répondit:

"Hiccup, calmes toi. Je veux bien être ton témoin."

Le brun souffla de soulagement puis un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres:

"Et moi qui stressais comme un dingue pour trouver comment te le demander..."

L'albinos rit tandis qu'il lâcha les mains du brun puis se leva, faisant tomber la couverture. Il fit une révérence et s'exclama:

"Ce serait un honneur que d'être ton témoin à ton mariage avec ta dulcinée!"

Le brun rit à son tour tandis que jack s'avachit, sans grâce, sur le canapé.

"Merci Jack, ça compte énormément pour moi."

L'albinos lui offrit un sourire doux comme seule réponse avant de relancer l'épisode.

Le mariage arriva plus vite qu'Hiccup ne l'aurait pensé. Il était en train de finir de se préparer, essayant de faire le nœud de sa cravate mais, dû au stress, ne réussit qu'à l'emmêler. Il soupira puis entendit un rire provenant de derrière lui. Le brun se retourna et tomba sur Jack, les bras croisés, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

L'albinos portait lui aussi un costume mais avait délaissé l'idée d'une cravate, sa chemise simplement déboutonnée aux deux premiers boutons. Jack rit de nouveau face à la mine désespérée de son ami avant de s'avancer et de se placer devant lui, démêlant la cravate et faisant un nœud plus correcte. Il était concentré sur la tâche alors que le brun l'observait en silence.

"Pas trop stressé?"

Le brun sursauta légèrement, sorti de ses pensées tandis que Jack le fixait avec une mine curieuse, le nœud parfaitement fait. Hiccup soupira de nouveau avant de tourner la tête et fixer son reflet dans le miroir.

"Je suis mort de peur t'as pas idée."

Jack sourit; Hiccup avait toujours été du genre à stresser facilement, alors l'idée d'un mariage devait être horriblement angoissante pour lui. Mais Hiccup était aussi un fonceur et Jack savait que, malgré le stress, il était impatient d'épouser Astrid. L'albinos posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du brun, captivant l'attention de ce dernier, puis lui sourit à nouveau:

"Hiccup, tout va bien se passer, et puis dis toi qu'après il y aura la lune de miel et tu vas bien en profiter crois moi. C'est la seule partie cool d'un mariage."

Le brun eut un léger sourire avant de prendre Jack dans ses bras. L'albinos se laissa faire tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son ami:

"Merci Jack."

Malgré le sentiment de bonheur, Jack eut un léger pincement au cœur, il allait mieux il le savait, il passait à autre chose, il en était sûr mais..Il avait aimé Hiccup pendant si longtemps que cela prendrait du temps pour totalement guérir de son cœur brisé. Malgré tout, Jack était heureux pour Hiccup et était heureux de rester son ami. Une légère larme coula sur la joue de l'albinos mais Hiccup ne la remarqua pas, toujours dans les bras de son ami.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, Jack essuya discrètement sa larme tandis qu'Hiccup reporta son attention sur la porte, c'était le moment. Le grand moment.

"Prêt? " Demanda l'albinos

Hiccup acquiesça alors que Jack sortait de la pièce, rejoignant certainement les invités.

Tout se passa vite. Le discours du maire, l'échange des alliances, l'acceptation des deux mariés, le baiser. Jack se contenta d'observer la scène, simple spectateur de ce moment de bonheur.

Après le mariage il y eut un banquet où tout les invités étaient conviés. Jack était tranquillement appuyé contre un mur lorsqu'il y eut du mouvement à sa gauche, Mérida lui offrit un mouvement de salutation avant de s'installer à ses côtés:

"Alors?" Demanda-t-elle

Jack haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il répondit, perplexe:

"Alors quoi?"

La rousse le bouscula légèrement:

"Comment te sens tu?"

Jack soupira:

"ça va...bizarrement tu avais raison. Le fait de lui avoir avouer fût...libérateur."

La jeune femme ricana:

"J'ai toujours raison. Au fait, il y a un homme là bas qui n'arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'œils, très peu discret si tu veux mon avis. Tu sembles lui plaire, tu devrais aller le voir."

L'albinos parut perplexe tandis qu'il suivait du regard l'endroit que Mérida semblait désigner. Effectivement, il y avait un homme, devant avoir le même âge que lui, qui l'observait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'homme détourna rapidement le regard, certainement de gêne.

Jack sourit avant de reporter son attention sur son amie:

"Tu le connais?"

La rousse haussa les épaules:

"Non, ça doit certainement être une connaissance d'Hiccup."

L'albinos acquiesça avant de quitter son amie et de se diriger vers l'homme. Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque Jack se plaça devant lui.

"Beau mariage non?"

L'homme avait une voix grave d'où ressortait un léger accent. Australien? Se demanda Jack. L'albinos rit légèrement avant de répondre:

"C'est ça ta phrase d'accroche?"

L'homme rit à son tour:

"Et bien c'est toi qui t'es approché, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à mieux."

Jack sourit tandis qu'il tendait la main:

"Je suis Jack. Jack Frost."

L'homme sourit à son tour tandis qu'il serrait la main en retour:

" Bunnymund."

Jack haussa un sourcil:

"C'est un drôle de nom."

Aster ricana:

"Pas plus étrange que Jack Frost."

"Touché." murmura l'albinos comme seule réponse.

"tu es donc le fameux Jack? Hiccup a beaucoup parlé de toi."

La mine de Jack se fit curieuse:

"Ah bon? D'où connais-tu Hiccup?"

L'homme sourit:

"Nous sommes collègues à la fac. Je suis en Histoire aussi. Nous avons pris les mêmes spécialités donc nous avons pu faire connaissance."

Jack acquiesça avant d'observer plus attentivement l'homme en face de lui. Il était plutôt grand, avec de nombreux tatouages visibles sur les bras, sa chemise étant retroussé aux niveaux des manches. Il avait des traits durs mais fins. Des yeux verts émeraudes et des cheveux noirs biens coiffés. Il était plutôt bel homme se dit Jack. Et semblait intéressant.

Jack n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la discussion qu'il entendit:

"Et maintenant les témoins vont faire leurs discours."

Jack tourna la tête vers la scène ou se trouvait déjà la témoin d'Astrid, une certaine Heather. Il reporta son attention sur Aster:

"Je dois y aller. Le devoir m'appelle. Mais peut-être pourrions nous continuer cette conversation plus tard?"

Aster acquiesça:

"Ce serait avec plaisir Jack."

Suite à ça il lui fit un clin d'œil, Jack rougit légèrement avant de se diriger vers la scène. Heather finissait tout juste son discours tandis que l'albinos se plaçait à ses côtés.

Elle laissa la place sous les applaudissements. Jack s'avança et prit le micro, soufflant pour se donner du courage. Il jeta un rapide cou d'œil aux mariés, ils se tenaient la main, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout en fixant Jack. Hiccup eut un sourire encourageant, aidant Jack à trouver ses mots, il prit une flute de champagne:

"Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici aujourd'hui. Je connais Hiccup depuis...depuis toujours en fait. Je l'ai vu grandir, apprendre, sortir avec plusieurs filles. Même si aucune d'elle n'arrive à ta cheville Astrid."

L'assemblée se mit à rire tandis qu'Astrid eut un sourire fier. Jack continua:

"Donc je suis heureux d'être ici. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvé. Que vous puissiez vous apporter joie, bonheur et toutes ces choses merveilleuses que vous méritez tout deux. J'espère que votre union durera longtemps et que vous puissiez vieillir et réaliser vos rêves ensembles."

Jack leva alors sa flute, rapidement imité par le reste de l'assemblé:

"Portons un toast au marié, à la mariée. Ces vœux sont de la part de ton meilleur ami, qui a toujours été à tes côtés. Portons un toast à votre union, et à tout l'espoir qui en découle."

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hiccup, qui semblait vraiment heureux d'être ici, tout signe d'anxiété disparu.

"Et que vous puissiez être à jamais satisfaits de cela."

L'assemblée cria de joie, semblant acquiescer ce discoure improvisé, tout en levant leurs flutes de champagne au ciel. Finalement ils burent tous tranquillement tandis que Jack descendit de l'estrade. Hiccup s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jack resta surpris pendant quelques secondes, avant de placer ses bras autour du brun et de le serrer en retour.

"Merci Jack." entendit-t-il "Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi."

L'albinos sourit tandis qu'ils se séparèrent. Jack regarda derrière le brun et remarqua, derrière lui, Aster qui tenait une coupe de champagne dans chaque main. Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit inconsciemment tandis que son attention revint sur son ami:

"C'est normal Hiccup, c'est ton jour aujourd'hui après tout. Peut-être aurais-je dû ajouter quelques anecdotes gênantes à ton sujet?"

Le brun rit tandis qu'il poussa amicalement Jack:

"Tu n'oserais pas!"

Jack ricana:

"Ne remets pas en doute mes capacités à te faire chier. Bon si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis attendu."

Hiccup n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'albinos s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Aster. Hiccup remarqua le sourire de Jack s'agrandir lorsque l'homme lui tendit une flute, semblant lui dire quelque chose. L'albinos rougit légèrement tandis qu'un sourire naquit inconsciemment sur les lèvres d'Hiccup. Le brun sentit du mouvement à sa gauche et baissa la tête pour tomber sur Astrid. Cette dernière avait un léger sourire en coin tandis qu'elle même observait ce qu'Hiccup regardait précédemment:

"On dirait que Jack a le béguin pour quelqu'un."

Hiccup rit tandis qu'il répondit:

"On dirait bien, mais Aster est un type bien donc je sais que les choses vont bien se passer entre eux."

Astrid acquiesca avant de reporter son attention sur le brun:

"Je t'aime Hiccup."

Le sourire d'Hiccup devint plus doux tandis qu'il se penchait pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres:

"Je t'aime aussi Astrid."

Et les choses iraient mieux. Hiccup le savait. Il ne serait pas le seul à être satisfait. Il savait que Jack le serait aussi. Et , Hiccup l'espérait, il serait satisfait plus tôt que prévu.


End file.
